


Answer

by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Creepy Hall, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Curses, Double Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Dragon transformation, Dragon! Snotlout, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fear, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Minden as Belle, Mystery, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Snotlout as a Dragon, Snotlout as the Beast, Suspense, Trader Johann and Atali as Minden's Parents, Tumblr, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU.Minden enters a seemingly-abandoned Hall to free her parents. Never had she imagined who she'd meet there.K-rated language and content. Ficlet/Drabble-And-A-Half. Less than 200 words.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson & Minden, Snotlout Jorgenson/Minden
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnWoodsDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWoodsDreamer/gifts).



> A/N: This is a snippet from a little idea I have for a Minlout story. It's a Beauty and the Beast AU. Minden plays Belle's role and Snotlout plays the role of the Beast.
> 
> I did this for a Six-Sentence Sunday Challenge on Tumblr and this was the end result. I'm quite proud of it. I'm not sure if this counts as "six sentences" but that's what I could manage. And this, by far, is my first fanfic that's below 200 words (not including A/N)! So I have to thank the Six-Sentence Challenge for inspiring me with this!
> 
> Let me know how I fared! If you like these ficlets and would like me to write more, then I shall do so. If you have any suggestions as to themes, please either PM me or send it in a review. ^_^

"Hello!" Minden shouted into the empty Hall, her words echoing into the dark emptiness. "Is anybody there?"

No answer.

"I've come to collect my father and mother!" she continued, not in the least bit comfortable in the accumulating silence. "Please, let them go! They've done nothing to deserve this!"

Still, no answer. She thought she heard a sound above her and looked around, but saw nothing — nobody. The icy grip of fear was beginning to take hold of Minden as she continued walking through the Hall.

"I've come like you've asked, dragon! Please, let my parents go! I'll remain here as your hostage if need be if it frees them. Please! Say something!" Suddenly she felt a presence nearby and a hot gust of wind blew down her, and she turned out and gasped as a large red dragon looked at her with intense eyes, its pupils narrowing to slits. A low growl emanated from its throat as it glared at her.

She got her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally, I had planned on Snotlout being an actual dragon. But thanks to AutumnWoodsDreamer, a friend of mine on Tumblr and Ao3 (and was responsible for helping me come up with this idea), she thought that it would be better if he were a humagon, slowly turning into a dragon, so that it'll be easier for Minden to fall in love with Snotlout without borderlining on the whole bestiality thing if he had turned into a dragon or even shape-shifted. It would also serve as a suspense and conflict sub-plot.
> 
> And since the Beast wasn't exactly an animal, I had to concur with that point and I've long since scrapped this idea for Snotlout. However, I wanted to show you guys this just to get something posted since it's been awhile. And also to promote my future Minlout AU story. Hope you like it.


End file.
